L'odeur de ceux qu'on aime
by Margot57
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Le titre est nul, j'en suis consciente ! Mais j'avais pas d'inspiration..."L’odeur âcre du sang, cette senteur ferreuse, lui donnait la nausée. Mais il y avait autre chose, de beaucoup plus agréable."


Auteur : Margot57

Disclaimers : La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est mon imagination. Ni les personnages, ni les lieux ne sont à moi.

Spoiler : Aucun

Genre : Drame, Huddy ( pas flagrant, mais il y en a !)

NA : Je ne suis pas une bête en orthographe, n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ! C'est la première fiction que je poste.

**L'odeur de ceux qu'on aime**

C'était sa faute.

Comme toujours, c'était sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer dans cette ruelle, il n'aurait pas dû envoyer balader l'homme qui lui demandait une cigarette, il aurait dû voir l'éclair argenté lorsque la lame du couteau avait été exposé aux rayons de lune, il aurait dû lui envoyer une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, il aurait dû faire un don à la Croix Rouge, il n'aurait pas dû voler ce magazine porno au bureau de tabac, alors qu'il avait quinze ans…

_Il n'aurait pas dû naître._

Qu'il était petit, se vidant de son sang sur le pavé de cette ruelle malodorante !

Lui, le grand Gregory House, sans cœur et sans scrupules, sans foi ni lois, était tombé plus bas que terre. Il avait toujours crû que lorsque son heure viendrait, sa vie défilerait devant ses yeux.

Et pourtant rien.

Juste cette douleur à l'aine, s'ajoutant à celle déjà si insupportable de sa cuisse. L'odeur âcre du sang, cette senteur cuivrée, lui donnait la nausée. Mais il y avait autre chose, de beaucoup plus agréable. C'était doux comme une brise de printemps, comme un vent venant de l'océan, fleurant bon le sel et le soleil, sentant les fleurs et la terre après la pluie. C'était comme un soupir, une caresse. Et rien que pour ça, il n'avait pas peur de mourir.

Après tout, la mort n'était elle pas la seule et unique solution à tous ses tourments ? Finie la douleur. Et si il c'était trompé , si il existait un enfer et un paradis ? Satan l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Il avait fait souffrir trop de gens, mais il avait tellement souffert lui aussi… Personne n'avait su l'aimer comme il était, tant de monde lui avait tourné le dos…

Sa vue se brouillait.

Dans deux minutes, il s'évanouirait et à moins qu'il existe un dieu pour les toubibs infirmes et misanthropes, il ne se réveillerait jamais. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour masser sa cuisse. _Allez, plus vite… Je n'en peux plus… Quoiqu'il se passe, faîte que ça arrive…_ Gregory House était peut être asocial, cynique et blessant mais il n'était pas stupide. Si bien que quand cet homme lui avait demandé une cigarette, il avait parfaitement conscience de l'impact qu'aurait son « va te faire foutre chez les Grecs ». Seulement ce soir là, la douleur était tellement insupportable qu'il avait eu envie d'en finir. Alors quand l'inconnu avait dégainé son couteau pour le lui enfoncer dans l'aine il n'avait espéré qu'une chose ; qu'il réussisse son coup. Qu'il puisse s'en aller. Enfin… La seule chose qu'il distinguait à présent, c'était la lueur blafarde des lampadaires.

_Adieu monde cruel…_

Tout était blanc autour de lui. On se serait cru à l'intérieur d'un nuage. Par réflexe, il serra sa canne. Il fit quelques pas et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part. C'était tellement étrange… Libéré de cet énorme poids. Il était si soulagé que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il songea qu'il aurait dû se suicider tout de suite après son accident. Il aurait économisé des années de souffrance inutile. Il recommença à avancer. Etait il seul ici ? Il ne voyait personne. Condamné à vivre seul pour l'éternité ? Aïe, ça risquait d'être long. Il se rappela une citation de Kafka. L'éternité c'est long, surtout vers la fin.

« -Oh non Greg ! Pas déjà toi… Tu es encore si jeune mon chéri !

- Grand mère ? C'est bien toi ? »

En effet, c'était bien Emma House qui était en train de l'enlacer. Durant toute son enfance, la maison de ses grands parents avaient été son refuge. Il était leur seul et unique petit fils, leur fierté. Mais jamais ils n'avaient soupçonné leur fils de le frapper… Qui pourrait croire capable son propre enfant de martyriser son petit garçon ?

«- Et comment va grand père ?

- Aussi bien que puisse se porter un mort.

- Tu me fais visiter ? Je vais passer un bon bout de temps ici. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« - Tu n'es pas encore mort mon chéri.

- Une question de minute alors.

- Ecoute Greg. Très peu de gens ont la chance de pouvoir revenir. Alors réfléchis bien. Pèse le pour et le contre…

- Ok. Le pour : je n'ai plus mal nulle part, plus personne ne m'emmerdera, plus de consultations à faire. Le contre : le blanc ça fait mal aux yeux.

- Greg, je te vois tu sais. Je passe mes journées à te regarder.

- Pas quand je suis avec mes call girl j'espère !

- Bien sûr que non, et sache que je désapprouve totalement ce genre d'activité !… »

Il baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute.

« -… Et malgré tout ce que tu penses, il y a des gens qui t'aime. Et beaucoup.

- Et ben ils cachent bien leur jeu ! Y a des bars ici ?

- Tu peux te concentrer un petit peu ? Tu t'apprêtes à tout quitter ! Tes amis, ton travail… Ta vie.

- Merde c'est vrai qu'il n'y a personne à soigner ici… Vu qu'on est tous mort !

- Il te reste tant de chose à vivre mon petit ! Tu n'as même pas eu d'enfant !

- J'en veux pas.

- Tu ne connais pas ce proverbe qui dit que toute personne n'ayant pas eu d'enfant n'a pas d'étoiles dans les yeux ?

- Foutaises. J'ai sauvé des dizaines de vies , ça ne m'allume pas des guirlandes au fond des pupilles ?

- Arrête un peu… Tu en peux pas les laisser. Pas si il y a une autre alternative ! Pense à tes pauvres parents, à ton ami James Wilson…

- Ils survivront ! Ou au pire, ils viendront nous rejoindre. Super, on fera des mégas Garden Party !

- Tu es égoïste Greg.

- Je tiens ça de mon père, désolé !

- Malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, il t'aime aussi tu sais…

- Ah ! C'est une preuve d'amour de traiter quelqu'un d'erreur de la nature, de lâche et d'incapable ? Première nouvelle, je prends note !

- Il a tellement peur de mal s'y prendre…

- … Qu'il a préféré les insultes et la violence aux « C'est bien fiston, je suis fier de toi ! »

- Vous êtes vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois.

- Non ! Je ne suis _pas_ comme lui !

- Alors prouve le Greg. Retourne là-bas. »

Il se laissa tomber par terre, mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« - Je… Je ne veux plus souffrir.

- Tout finira par s'arranger Gregory. Je te le promets. »

Il parut plus songeur, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« - Si je ne suis plus là, qui va réveiller Wilson en plein milieu de la nuit ? Qui va mater les seins de Cuddy ?

- Personne. C'est… Ton rôle. Il y a que toi qui le fait.

- Quoi ! Je suis le seul à avoir capté que Cuddy avait une poitrine monumentale ?

- Parle autrement veux tu ? Allez Greg. Il faut que tu y ailles. Il sera trop tard, sinon.

- Je crois aussi… Ma place est là-bas. Encore quelques années au moins. Au fait… C'est quoi cette odeur que l'on sent ? Pendant qu'on… Part ?»

La vieille femme sourit.

« - Je crois que c'est l'odeur des gens qu'on aime. J'ai senti l'after shave de ton grand-père.

- Ah…

- Tu as sentis quoi ?

- Aucune idée… C'était doux et... Frais.

- Allez mon Greg. Sois heureux surtout. Il serait temps…

- Je vais essayer. A bientôt !

- Je n'espère pas ! »

Elle l'enlaça une ultime fois avant de partir.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était à nouveau blanc. Il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Quelqu'un tenait sa main.

« - Oh Dieu merci House ! »

Cette brise de printemps, ce vent qui venait de l'océan, ce champs de fleur, cette senteur de terre après la pluie…

_ C'était l'odeur de Lisa Cuddy._

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, vos avis ? ;) C'est un peu (très) maladroit, je le sais bien, c'est ma première fic sur House MD... Mais c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron ! Je répète : n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes !**


End file.
